Los que se pelean se aman
by zusammen
Summary: Patético título. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso eso todos lo saben , todos menos Lovino ¿será esa la razón de su cambio de comportamiento? ¿y que significara esto para Antonio?


Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba soleado, los tomates se veían jugosos, Romano limpiaba la casa, las aves cantaban y…un momento Romano limpiando la casa algo no estaba bien.

Detrás de una pared se encontraba Antonio, asomando discretamente la cabeza para no ser descubierto, sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían; Romano si estaba aseando la casa y para hacerlo más extraño es que éste no lo hacia nada mal.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el español haciéndose notar

-Estoy limpiando

-Eso se nota pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque siempre dices que lo haga- tenía razón pero no por eso esperaba que lo hiciera.

El que Romano limpiara era sumamente extraño pero no algo de lo cual preocuparse así que lo dejaría pasar por el momento, después de todo era algo bueno que porfin el crío aprendiera algo.

-España nii-chan- una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué…fue lo que dijisteis?

-España nii-chan- respondió un tanto cohibido el italiano

-Podrías repetirlo- aún no podía creerlo y eso que lo había escuchado dos veces, ¿en serio Roma lo estaba llamando hermano?

-¡España nii-chan, España nii-chan, España nii-chan!- era más que obvio que el chico había perdido la paciencia (aunque no es que tuviera mucha), pero eso no era lo importante.

De acuerdo ahora esto ya no era para nada normal, Roma tendría que haber hecho algo realmente malo e intentaba compensarlo porque de otra forma el español no podría entender que estaba sucediendo, y ahora que lo pensaba…su secuaz no lo había insultado en TODO el día.

-Lovi ¿qué hicisteis?

-¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No me mientas Lovi

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no he hecho nada!

-¿Acaso estas enfermo?- el español se agacho para poder tocar la frente del menor y sentir su temperatura.

-¡No estoy enfermo y no me toques!- al parecer a pesar de que no lo insultaba su personalidad no había cambiado, en especial los gritos.

- ¿entonces por qué actúas de esa manera?

-¡No puedo creerlo! Desde que llegue no has parado de decirme "¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano?" y quejarte de que no hago nada, y ahora que lo hago también te quejas –su tono de voz iba subiendo conforme le iba reclamando- ¡Decídete de una vez!- y con eso último se fue, dejando solo al español.

* * *

><p>Bueno al principio toda la situación era un tanto extraña pero el tener a un Romano obediente no tenía precio, el crío hacia todo lo que le pedía sin quejarse, enojarse, gritar o golpearlo; era un sueño hecho realidad.<p>

-Loviii deja todo lo que estas haciendo y ven conmigo

Antonio se dirigía a las afueras de la casa acompañado por un intrigado italiano, llegaron hasta los pies de un gran árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

-Vamos Lovi siéntate

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Descansar- el menor se sentó junto al español no muy convencido

-Espera tengo algo para ti- metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un tomate

El menor cogió el tomate y le dio un mordisco dejando escurrir su jugo por sus labios y su brazo, Antonio tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, le era simplemente imposible no pensar en lo adorable que se veía Roma; tanto que no podía evitar abrazarlo y estrujar su cara contra la suya.

-Loviii además de tierno y lindo hueles a tomate- el menor se retorcía intentando zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

-Me pregunto si sabrás igual a uno- el ojiverde con un suave beso saboreo sus labios para después lamer su mejilla.

-Nooooo- chillo el menor apartando la cara del mayor, cualquiera que le conociera sabría que el italiano estaba apunto de explotar en cualquier momento con una sarta de obscenidades, y aunque esas fueran sus intenciones no dijo absolutamente nada y se fue de nuevo a la casa.

Después de eso Lovino no le dirigió la palabra y prefería dormir y comer con las sirvientas que con Antonio, él cual repetidas veces se disculpo aunque lo que más preocupaba al español no era el que Lovino no le perdonara sino que su extraño comportamiento había empeorado.

Antonio estaba sentado mirando a la nada y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro, una sirvienta que pasaba por allí se percatado de melancólico estado.

-¿Sr. Antonio qué le ocurre?

-Nada

-Pero…se ve deprimido

-*suspiro* es por Lovino

-Ya veo, ¿qué hizo esta vez?

-Nada

-¿Cómo?

-Que no ha hecho nada

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que no es el mismo, desde hace meses que no rompe algo, me golpea o desobedece y lo más importante ya no se sonroja- el hablar de sus problemas no lo hizo sentir mejor, todo lo contrario se deprimió aún más.

-Mmm…creo saber lo que pasa- dijo la sirvienta captando la atención del español.

**Flash back**

En algún lugar de la mansión

-Estúpido España, es un bastardo- murmuraba Lovino sentado en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre Lovino? ¿Te volvisteis a pelear con el Sr. Antonio?- preguntó la sirvienta

-No es mi culpa es que él es un idiota

-Lovino no hables así del Sr. Antonio –le reprocho- *suspiro* en verdad ustedes dos parecen una pareja.

-¿¡QUE! ¡Claro que no!

-no has escuchado que del odio al amor hay un solo paso- la sirvienta se fue dejando al menor con que pensar y el sonido de una risa picaresca

**Fin del flash back**

-Lo siento Sr. Antonio todo esto es mi culpa

"Entonces Lovi quería demostrar que no estaba enamorado de mi, es probable que pueda volver a la normalidad".

-¡Lovino ven aquí ahora!- ordeno de manera autoritaria, fueron segundos los que pasaron antes que el ojimiel estuviera en frente suyo

-Lovi quiero que me digas algo- se agacho y acarició gentilmente su cabeza- ¿Me quieres?

El menor pareció dudar por un momento y es que honestamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Y bien?- Antonio sujeto el rizo del menor- ¿me quieres?

-S-s-si

-Buen chico, ahora dime ¿me amas? – el español jugaba con el rizo entre sus dedos provocando que el menor finalmente explotara dándole un cabezazo en el estómago.

-¡Maldito bastardo no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!- una carcajada fue la respuesta que obtuvo después haberlo amenazado.

-Idiota ¿porqué te ríes?

-No lo ves Lovi, estoy feliz, regresasteis a la normalidad

Tenía razón tanto era el enojo que se le había olvidado el porque le era indiferente al bastardo, el español se le acerco y le acarició la cabeza aclamándolo de su frustración, le explico que aún era un niño y no debía preocuparse por cosas del amor; aunque este seguía algo enfurruñado.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?, vamos Lovi olvídalo- no obtiene respuesta por parte del italiano

-¡Ya se!, te voy a compensar así que pídeme lo que quieras

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Si

-Quiero que hagas la cena, cierres la boca por un mes y dejes de abrazarme por un tiempo

-Esta bien… ¿algo más?-preguntó algo afligido

-Dormir en tu cama- susurro Lovi aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Antonio lo escuchara

-Esta bien lo que ordenes- respondió entusiasmado abrazando al menor

-¡Hey! ¡pero que te acabo de decir idiota!

* * *

><p>Este es un fic viejo, pero no había podido publicarlo principalmente porqu tenía flojera, pero antes de escribir nuevos fics que tengo en mi mente tengo que publicar estos antes de que se acumulen. Por favor comenten me gustaría saber su oponión, ya que este fic me ha perecido bueno...no muy bueno.<p> 


End file.
